


Sauna

by unloaded_gun



Category: Gintama, Joui 4 - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Pre-Joui War, Sauna, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloaded_gun/pseuds/unloaded_gun
Summary: One of your comrades, Sakamoto Tatsuma, invited you to accompany him in a sauna. Of course, the other joui warriors wouldn't let him get away with it and came with you two as well.This is basically a joui 4 x reader.
Relationships: Katsura Kotaro/Reader, Katsura Kotarou & Sakamoto Tatsuma & Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke, Katsura Kotarou/You, Sakamoto Tatsuma/Reader, Sakamoto Tatsuma/You, Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You, Takasugi Shinsuke/You, Takasugi Shinsuke/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sauna

Sakamoto came running to the room you're currently sharing with the other three. 

"Y/N-CHAN! Y/N-CHAN! AHAHAHAHAHA LET'S GO TO A MIXED BATH HOUSE!!! I REALLY WANT TO TRY THEIR FAMOUS SAUNA!" Sakamoto running to your arms where you sit. 

"Mixed bath house? I don't know, Tatsuma... I don't want other men to oggle at me inside the bath house or the sauna."

"I CAN RESERVE THE SAUNA JUST FOR YOU! PLEASE Y/N I REALLY WANT TO GO THERE WITH YOU!" He gave you his best puppy eyes that he knows you can't resist.

"Alright, alright. I think it's fine if it's with you." You said petting his head that was placed on your stomach. 

"AHAHAHAHA AHAHA I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE BEST NIGHT THAT YOU'LL EVER EXPERIENCE!" Snuggling more to your stomach. 

"Oi Tatsuma! What sauna is this? You got the guts to interrupt the meeting and invite Y/n but not us?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA why would I need to invite you three? You weren't listening in the first place, Kintoki."

"It's alright. I got the three other tickets from Sakamoto's pocket, heh." Takasugi swayed the tickets in front of Sakamoto's shocked face. 

"Three other tickets? You mean... Zura will come too?" Gintoki flicked his booger to where Katsura is.

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da! I'm just there to check on you three and make sure you all don't do anything stupid! I'm not planning some ****** or **** or ****** on Y/n-san!" Stuffing his cheeks out while looking away from you with a red face. 

"Oi oi nobody mentioned your kinks and fetishes. Anyways, Bakasugi, you better listen to what I'm gonna say because I won't repeat it— I appreciate you just this once because of the tickets." Gintoki then scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Ohoh, the prideful and stupid white demon is thanking me?" The purple haired just smirked at him knowing he won. 

"Tatsuma? Where did you get 5 mixed bath house tickets?" 

"Hmmphh hmph hmpppph... hmfffpph." His mouth was muffled by your clothes.

"Sakamoto stop sulking on Y/n and explain."

He freed his mouth from your clothes and started to fiddle with your fingers.

"I traded it with 1 yakulk crate." 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Takasugi gripped his pipe too hard and broke it. 

"Maa... maa... it was only 1 crate. We still have 9 more because of your yakulk addiction AHAHAHAHA AHA."

I swear you could see dark purple aura around Takasugi and a snickering Gintoki behind him. 

"Basically, Sakamoto bought if off of Takasugi's money and coincidentally gave him 5 tickets, huh?" Katsura summarized what Sakamoto did. 

"Ahaha... but I want alone time with Y/n-chan twice..." Muffling his head once again on your chest this time. 

"Sakamoto! You're inconveniencing Y/n-chan! A samurai mustn't casually be all touchy-feely with the opposite gender!" Katsura berudgingly walked to where you both were and pulled Sakamoto's left ear. 

"W-WAIT! AHAHAHAHAHA ZURA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THE JEALOUS TYPE!" Sakamoto's grip on your waist didn't even loosen and god it was tight.

"ZURA JA NAI! KATSURA DA! WHO SAID I WAS JEALOUS?!"

"T-Tatsuma... stop... I can't breathe!" 

Takasugi yanked Sakamoto's body away from your sitting form and some stupid silver haired samurai yelled "DIBS!" then pounced on his comrade's former position. 

From years of being their lap pillow, your hands reflexively petted and fiddled with Gintoki's fluffy perm.

"I got here first Bakasugi. Bleh!" You could only heard an annoyed click of a tongue from Takasugi.

You got guilty since Takasugi and Katsura actually felt jealous from all the attention you've given the other two and decided to give them something special for all their hard work.

"Kotaro, Shinsuke... Would you like me to give you a massage later before you go to sleep?"

Gintoki and Sakamoto looked at you both with wide eyes.

"E-EH?! WHY AREN'T WE INCLUDED?!" They screamed unisonly.

You just laughed and let Sakamoto sulk on the corner while Gintoki sulked on your lap.

\----- Sauna -----

*Sakamoto only reserved the Sauna part of the bath house per your request*

"Y/n-chan are you comfortable with having three almost naked men only wearing towels at your side?" Katsura considerately asked while looking away with his cute blushed face. 

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. She ain't complaining. She's here to relax don't bother her Zura." Scooting closer to you while picking his nose and putting an arm around your shoulder. 

"Oi stupid perm head why are you casually putting your dirty arm over her?" Flicking Gintoki's arm away from you. 

Well, ofcourse, a fight started with you in their middle while Katsura tried to stop them but actually making it much more worse.

You got fed up— decided to walk out of the testosterone rising leveled room to get some fresh air and change. 

Someone opened the door and it was Sakamoto. 

"Eh? Y/n-chan? You're finished al-" He didn't even got to finish his sentence as he suddenly slipped on who knows what— accidentally grabbing the front of your towel making it fall to show everyone in the room your bits and pieces.

It was so sudden, it actually left you stiff and not able to comprehend what happened. 

"Ahaha... I'm sor-" He tried to stand up then slipped once again but this time his head smacking not on the floor but on your chest.

Grabbing your shoulders for balance. He looked at you with his dripping nose still comprehending what had happened to him. 

Katsura seeing your backside almost got his soul to leave his body. 

Gintoki, who is also bleeding through one nostril nodded while doing the thinking pose "Who said I like strawberries? I prefer peaches now. Hmm..."

Takasugi on the other hand is just staring at your butt while smirking.

Sakamoto being the straight forward man that he is replied with "Ahaha... aha... you got some nice body, Y/n-chan..."

You heard a drip to the floor which awoken you from the sudden trance. You looked all around the room and sighed.

"Tatsuma let's treat your nose first. You might have a concussion or something. Gintoki, Shinsuke, please carry Kotaro outside he needs some fresh air." Getting the dropped towel and tying it to your body once again.

"Ahahahahaha I'm really sorry Y/n-chan. I didn't mean for that to happen ahahaha..." walking with u side by side, scratching his chin.

"It was an accident, Tatsuma. It's okay. Oi! You two! I said get Kotaro out of the room!" The two men quickly scrambled to carry Katsura to open air. 

"Oi woman why is Tatsuma the only one that saw your front side? I'd like to see those tits too, y'know."

"I'm here to destroy the world but I might destroy you later Y/n... in bed perhaps." Takasugi was still smirking.

"AHAHAHAHA AHA YA'LL LOSERS. LOOK Y/N! MY NOSE STOPPED BLEEDING! IT WAS ONLY MINE TO SEE. BLEH!" Puffing out his chest boasting against the other two.

Katsura gained consciousness and tried to question why was he in the changing area.

Gintoki was still complaining. Tatsuma boasting adding fuel to the other two's flaming jealousy. Shinsuke wrapped his arm around your body only for you to smack him in the head.

"Why can Sakamoto be touchy-feely with you but not me?" 

"Shinsuke, you can still see the blood dripping from Kotaro's nose, right? I'll tend to you later."

"Better keep your promise, kitten." He knows if he tried to disagree with you, you might change your mind so he kept silent while crossing his arms, hoping to get the special treatment he wants from you. 

"Kotaro? Are you okay? Oh no... your nose is still bleeding."

"Y-y/n-chan... please put on some clothes. It's not right for a samurai to look at a woman with only a towel on." Blushing. looking away.

"Oh so you've been oggling Y/n's body all this time huh? Zura, I didn't know you can be this bold." Gintoki teased the already tomato-colored Katsura. 

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" Still blushing profusely, his eyes started to dart around the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHA ZURA IF YOU WERE TO SEE HER FRONT, MAN. YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SAY YOU WERE BLESSED BY THE HEAVENS." Laughing loudly patting Katsura's shoulder. 

"I guess you are kind of lucky even though you got more stupid as your head hit the floor." Takasugi whipped from his pipe and let some smoke out from his mouth pertaining to the brown permhead.

"OI TAKASUGI AHAHAHAHA YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER BUTT IF I DIDN'T ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED AND GRABBED HER TOWEL. AHAHAHAHAH" 

"HOW DARE TATSUMA TO HOG ALL OF Y/N'S BODY! Y/N I NEED TO SEE IT TOO! I MIGHT ACTUALLY DIE Y/N!" Gintoki getting on the conversation while fake coughing to get your attention.

"Yeah, hope you die stupid." Smoke from Takasugi's mouth met Gintoki's face who coughed for real.

"OI BAKASUGI I WOULD PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW IF Y/N WEREN'T HERE!" 

Katsura closed his eyes with his still blushing face. His nose wouldn't stop bleeding, your body seems to come up to his mind no matter how hard he tries to think about something else. 

"You two, if you don't stop right now. I'll rip y'all to pieces. And you Tatsuma, don't make me forget that I've forgiven you for what happened, I might cut off your dick."

"Ahaha... sorry sorry." His laughing died off and he closed his mouth shut along with the two.

You were bending to attend to sitting Katsura to put some tissue on his nose just for him to bleed more since your cleavage was right on his eye level.

The three other perverts moved silently to your back side and quietly oggled at your almost exposed butt. 

After you stood striaght up you can hear them mumble something about being close under their mouths. 

"I'll go get changed. In the comfort room. By myself. Without you four. By myself. Go home without me. I'll be fine. By myself. Okay?" If you didn't repeat what you've said they might have waited for you at the door and oggled you some more, so no. 

The four nodded and still waited for you at the front store. You finished changibg and got out and was met by the four.

"I said I'm going home by myself today." Sighing, you rubbed your temples.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL TREAT YOU SOME BEER Y/N-CHAN. I'M SORRY!"

"I'll buy you yakulk."

"Thank you for tending to my bleeding nose, Y/n-chan. I hope you let me treat you for some Pokari— being in a sauna must've made you parched."

"You owe me your whole body, Y/n. If I got what I wanted I'll give you some strawberry milk." 

*Thwack* 

"Gintoki you piece of shit. Why would I ever want to give my body to you?" 

"Because you're my darling...?" 

As he replied with that, the other three argued with him. 

"AHAHAHAHAHA WHY IS SHE YOUR DARLING? SHE'S MY ONE AND ONLY HONEY BUNCH SUGAR PLUM!"

"That's too long. Look, she doesn't like it. It's better to call her my kitten or princess." 

"KITTEN/PRINCESS JA NAI! KATSURA DA! Y/n-chan here deserves a good and respectable call name like tibble nits."

"Where's the good and respectable in that, Kotaro...?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an x-reader fic, so I'm sorry if it's not good ;-;


End file.
